


I keep getting out of bed for you

by ExyEimi (Siyah_Kedi)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Don't Read This, I will most likely edit it or rewrite it and this mess will be gone forever, I'm only putting it here because there's nowhere else, M/M, it's incomplete, no, save yourself, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siyah_Kedi/pseuds/ExyEimi
Summary: For conniptionns, who asked for it.This is terrible and incomplete, and I'm literally only posting it because she asked and I have nowhere else to put it so pleasedontjudgeme and better yet dontevenreadthisitsnotworthit[Edit: I'm updating the information on this because I no longer hate it, but if you want a better story with more chapters, seekTaste Your Sweet, which is the 'official' version.]





	I keep getting out of bed for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [conniptionns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/conniptionns/gifts).



Neil is slumped in one of the beanbags, tapping the edge of his new smartphone with the tip of one finger.  He’s been at it for several minutes, staring into the screen without doing much, and it’s out of the ordinary enough to catch Andrew’s attention.  Neil shifts his hands on the device, and begins tapping something out on the screen. His lips twist into an expression Andrew can’t read, and he hastily backspaces whatever he typed.  Andrew watches him over the top of the book he’s reading. Neil climbs to his feet, still staring at his phone, and drifts into the bedroom. Andrew considers following him and finding out why he looks so frustrated with the new phone – he’s had it for a week now, long enough to acclimate to it – and then decides he’ll let Neil stew, and ask later if Neil doesn’t bring it up on his own.  He goes back to his book, but just a few minutes later, Neil wanders back into the living room, still staring at his phone. He types again, then shoves the phone into his pocket. 

“I’m going for a run,” he says, and toes his shoes on.  Andrew watches him more overtly now that Neil is leaving, and sees him pull the phone out of his pocket, tap on the screen a few times, and push the phone away again before he yanks the door open and practically flees the dorm.  The door swings shut behind him and Andrew’s phone buzzes in his lap. Frowning, Andrew pulls it up and sees a new message from Neil.  _ He was texting me from across the room? _

Then he sees the message and his mouth goes dry.  

**_Neil_ ** _  
_ _ I really want you to fuck me hard one of these days.  _

Andrew stares at the message like it’ll change, become some other kind of message.  He briefly debates the pros and cons of pursuing this kind of conversation – especially because Neil’s preoccupation is now explained, and obvious in hindsight – and thinks that if he lets it go, Neil will never take the initiative to tell Andrew what he wants again.  Andrew is certain that he’ll be honest if Andrew asks him, but for Neil to volunteer information? It’s too good to pass up. 

**_Andrew_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Hard and fast or hard and slow? _

He’s not expecting an answer any time soon – or at all – because Neil is out running, so he’s mildly surprised when his phone buzzes again a moment later.  

**_Neil_ ** __  
_ Both.  I want you to hold me down and fuck me slow on _ __  
_ and steady, for as long as you can hold out _ _  
_ __ and then some other time I want you to throw me down and fuck me as hard and fast as you can manage and I don’t want you to worry about whether I get off.

Andrew’s breath catches at the thought, but it’s not entirely pleasant.  Neil  _ knows _ what kind of memories those words will stir up.  Before he can form a reply, his phone is buzzing again with another incoming message. 

**_Neil_ ** __  
_ Stop that. _ __  
_ I know what you’re thinking.  _ _  
_ __ But I want it because it’s you.  Because I trust you. Because I want to feel you fall apart on top of me and insidem e and I want it to hurt for days so I can sit in clas an dthink about how you make me feel okay?

The typos tell Andrew how quickly Neil is typing to get his message across.  

**_Andrew_ ** _  
_ _ Your sexting needs work.   _

But he’s intrigued despite himself.  Neil wouldn’t ask for something he didn’t want, and Andrew trusts him – it’s laughable, it’s insane, it’s the strangest, most inexplicable thing in his life but Andrew  _ trusts _ him – to be honest with him if they cross a line somewhere.  

**_Neil_ ** _  
_ _ I was fingering myself earlier. _

This time the curl of heat in Andrew’s stomach is all sexual interest.  The thought of Neil with one hand between his legs, figuring out what makes him feel good – 

Andrew swallows hard, and checks to make sure Kevin is distracted with his laptop.  

**_Neil_ ** _  
_ _ Its not as good as when you do it, though.  Maybe the angle, or maybe because you know what the hell you’re doing.  IDK. But I was thinking about you while I did it. _

The heat in his stomach is pooling, and he focuses on his breathing, to make sure he’s not panting already.  

**_Andrew_ ** _  
_ _ What brought that on? _

**_Neil_ ** _  
_ _ I didn’t know how to ask you to put your book down and come blow me. _

Andrew’s breath stutters in his chest.  Kevin has headphones on, but that’s not a guarantee.  He picks himself up off the couch and pads into the bedroom, locking the door behind him.  

**_Andrew_ ** __  
_ You just get up and tell me, idiot. _ _  
_ __ I just locked Kevin out of the bedroom.  I think I’m going to put my hand down my pants while I’m talking to you.

It’s not the sexiest thing he’s ever said, but Neil is still new enough to their not-relationship and the whole concept of sex that he wishes Neil was in front of him, so he could see what kind of reaction that got.  

**_Neil_ ** _  
_ _ Oh? _

**_Andrew_ ** _  
_ _ Yeah, well, you decided to go running instead of telling me to blow you, so I gotta do something with all this dick. _

**_Neil_ ** __  
_ You said my texting needs work. _ __  
_ Sexting.   _ __  
_ How do people do this? _ _  
_ __ I feel stupid.

Andrew takes a deep breath.  

**_Andrew_ ** _  
_ _ Who gives a fuck how other people do it.  This is how we do it. This is how I get myself off.  I’ve got one hand on my phone and one hand on my chest, and I’m rubbing my nipple. _ _ It feels pretty good. _

**_Neil_ ** _  
_ _ Fcuk should I com back? _

**_Andrew_ ** _  
_ _ No, finish your run junkie.  I just put my other hand under my shirt and I can feel my own hip bones.  I don’t have to take my pants off to get my hand inside, they’re elastic. I’m putting my hand on my dick now, just my fingers.   _

**_Neil_ ** _  
_ _ I don’t believe u _

Andrew shoves his hand into his sweatpants and snaps a photo of his hips.  He’s breathing hard, and he takes a moment to do the things he’s telling Neil.  He doesn’t think he could be this forward if Neil was in front of him, but then again, there’s a reason Neil left the dorm before texting him in the first place.  With the tips of his fingers, he strokes himself into full hardness, pleasure coiling through him. His phone goes off, and reveals a picture of Neil looking flushed and heavy-lidded – proof that Andrew is affecting him.  

**_Neil_ ** _  
_ _ I’m coming back _

**_Andrew_ ** _  
_ _ If you interrupt me, I’ll just go finish up in the bathroom. _

**_Neil_ ** _  
_ _ You asshole.  I’m so hard just thinking about you lying in bed and touching yourself.  I want you to be touching ME. _

**_Andrew_ ** _  
_ _ Find a bathroom or something and follow along. _

There’s such a long silence that Andrew wonders if Neil is doing what he says, or just ignoring him in favor of finishing his run.

**_Neil_ ** __  
_ Its still not the same _   
__ You’re really good at it.  The feeling of your hands on me makes me

There’s another long pause, and Andrew lazily draws his hand up and down, thinking about how he’ll describe this to Neil.  

**_Andrew_ ** __  
_ Makes you what? _ _  
_ __ I’m just using the tips of my fingers and jerking off really slow because I like the feeling of being in control

**_Neil_ ** __  
_ Can’t think of a way to say it that doesn’t sound stupid. _ __  
_ Hot?  Horny?  Turned on?   _ __  
_ You breathe and it makes me hot.  _ _  
_ __ But your not here right now.

**_Andrew_ ** _  
_ _ Are you following along? _

There’s another picture, Neil’s pants are around his knees and his fingers are wrapped around his cock, obviously stroking himself.  

**_Neil_ ** __  
_ fuck ys _ __  
_ I fuckn want you  _ __  
_ I wan tyou to blow me _ __  
_ I want you to fuck me _ __  
_ I want you on your knees behind me  _ _  
_ __ so you can fuck me hard

**_Andrew_ ** _  
_ _ Put your fingers in your ass  _


End file.
